The Dark Truth
by natsumizu
Summary: Sakura and Ino plays matchmaker. Their victims? Naruto and Hinata. So they go to Tsunade for help. But Tsunade had different plans... so the four of them can't do anything except say the truth for 3 days! DAMN YOU TSUNADE! NaruHina one sided ShikaIno...
1. Chapter 1

My first NaruHina fanfic.

It'll have hints of ShikaIno.

I wanted to give this a try so... if I get more than 6 reviews, I'll continue it on.

Me no own Naruto. -.-

**The Dark Truth**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 1: Tsunade sama!**

A peaceful day among the village of Konoha. At Ichiraku, there sat 4 of Konoha's most finest nin. Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. The blonde bombshell Yamanaka Ino. The Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. And the most hyperactive and baka-ish nin you will ever meet in your lives, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was happily chowing down his... more than 3 bowls of ramen so far, Hinata seated next to him with a hue of pink coloring her cheeks. Sakura and Ino were... gossiping like always about the latest trends and fighting and so on...

Once their bickering gradually stopped, their lingering eyes laid upon the happy kyuubi and blushing Hyuuga. Ino's mind lit a small light bulb that flickered with... pure mischief. Everyone who knew those two thought that Naruto and Hinata would make such a cute couple... but not for two reasons. One, Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, would probably never approve since he contains the spirit of the fearsome kyuubi within him and that he's a complete baka. Not to mention the village troublemaker. The other reason... **NARUTO'S TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO NOTICE THAT SHE LIKES HIM!!!!!!!!!! **

Ino gave a little smirk and nudged her friend's arm and whispered in her ear, eyes glued to them.

"Hey Sakura. Maybe we should play a little matchmaking, ne?" Emerald green eyes widened slightly. She whispered back to her.

"Nani?! But how?"

"They make a cute couple. Hinata chan constantly blushes madly everytime she sees him."

"Ugh... I just don't get what Hinata sees in him..."

"Same for me. But love has... strange ways. So? Are you in or not?"

"Well... what if she passes out?!"

"Then we'll revive her and make her go through it! No matter how many times we have to!"

"What if she does and Naruto doesn't return her love?! She'd be heartbroken and it would be our fault dammit!"

"... Good point. Then... we'll ask Naruto." Sakura gave a stare at Ino, which clearly meant "are-you-for-real?"

"... Naruto's too much of a baka to realize his own feelings except if it's about being the 6th Hokage."

"Dammit! Hmm... well I'm gonna make up a-" Sakura cut her off.

"Wait. Tsunade sama... she always likes to do these kind of things. If he won't realize his feelings, then we'll make him. And I'm pretty sure she has something that'll help..."

"... Moments like these I realize you're such a good friend."

"Heh. And don't forget it." The two kunoichi snickered evilly and sprinted to the Hokage's office. Naruto stared at them. After they weren't in sight, he turned to the shy girl.

"Whaddya think they're up to Hinata chan?"

"A-anou... I don't know..."

"Hm... ahh well." And Naruto went back to glomp his precious ramen. XD

**-Hokage's Office... where hell begins O.O-**

"TSUNADE SAMA!!!!!!!!" The two kunoichi barged in and slammed the door closed. Tsunade, almost scared, threw an empty sake bottle at them, which they dodged by nodded their heads, and crashed right on the door. The shattered glass fell to the floor, Sakura and Ino's eyes twitching madly. That could have been their heads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLEEDING!!!!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"... Girls."

"H-hai Tsunade sama?" Oh boy. Maybe they should've knocked first. Shizune was long gone, not wanting to see her master's wrath. The two were trembling in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME IN HERE FOR?!?! YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade can sure breath fire when she's pissed alright.

"GAHHH!!!! UHM UHM UHM...!!!!"

"TSUNADESAMAWEWANTTOKNOWIFYOUHAVEANYTRUTHPOTIONSWECANUSESOWECANGETNARUTOANDHINATATOGETHERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" ... All that in one breath. Sakura huffed deeply. She had big lungs, yet flat chested. ((A/N: ... it's true. XD I don't care if I get flames for that. x3 ))

"... oh." The Godaime calmed herself instantly and emerged from her seat. Opening a cabinet she rummaged through it, numerous things thrown out and scattered around the room.

"Now girls, how long do you want it to last?"

"Uhm... not long. Like uh... 5 minutes." Tsunade turned chibi and looked at them with anime tears.

"W-why so short?"

"We just need to know if Naruto likes Hinata. Then we can resume with our original plans." Ino replied.

"... oh." With a hint of disappointment she handed the two kunoichi a small vile with a light blue liquid.

"Mix it in with his ramen. The color will blend in." Their eyes glimmered and Sakura took the vile from her hands.

"ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!" The two glomped her and ran off, beginning their ebil ebil plans. The Hokage rubbed her head and Shizune popped in the picture.

"... You didn't give them a 5 minute potion did you, Tsunade sama?" An evil smirk descended upon Tsunade's lips as she turned to her frightened apprentice.

"Iie. There's no potion that lasts for 5 minutes. Instead, I gave the two a truth potion that lasts for 3 days. During that time, whoever drinks the liquid will only say the truth no matter what, like a reflex. And... heh... I haven't developed an antidote. But I am planning to make Sakura and Ino drink it also..."

"How?"

"Shizune, I'm not known as the 5th Hokage and one of the legendary sannin for nothing." With nothing to counter her reply, Tsunade began her ebil ebil laughter...

-**Back At Ichiraku...-**

"OHHH NARUTOOO!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"... Hai?" Naruto and Hinata were having a little cheerful talk, Hinata still red as ever.

"Would you want another bowl of ramen?"

"... I'm broke."

"I'll pay."

"ANOTHER BOWL OF MISO RAMEN PLEASE!!!!!!!!!" He yelled cheerfully. Naruto really does have a pitless stomach. The ramen owner stared at him like if he was crazy. Well he is crazy anyway. 5 minutes later, there came a fresh hot bowl of yummylicious miso ramen.

"Hey Naruto." Ino poked his shoulder, making the happy now frowning boy turn to her.

"Nani?!" he yelled, wanting to eat his meal.

"Look at... HINATA!!!!!!!!" Hinata got frightened and instantly turned to the Yamanaka, blushing and Naruto stared at her with a blank look.

"H-hai Ino chan?" she meekly whispered.

"You two make such a kawaii couple." Her index fingers and thumbs formed into a little heart making the two blush.

"U-URUSEI INO!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto turned back to his bowl and found Sakura's hands holding the chopsticks. She blushed from embarrassment and swiped her hands away. Naruto covered his ramen protectively and glared at her.

"My ramen. Nuu touchie." he said in a childish voice. The accused kunoichi sweatdropped and nodded, paid the ramen owner for his meal and nudged Ino's arm.

"Got it." She whispered to her. The two of them smirked and took their seats next to Hinata who shyly sat next to Naruto, chowing down on his ramen.

"A-anou... are you two hungry?" Hinata spoke to them.

"Eh... kinda." As if on cue, Sakura's stomach growled. Everyone within a meter range stopped their current activities and stared at her. Even Naruto stared at her, then laughed.

"HAHA! SAKURA GROWLED!" The medic nin bonked him on the head.

"Oh I'll take that ramen bowl and splash it over your head if you don't shut your mouth up." Ignoring her words, he resumed his feast.

"Oi! 3 pork ramens over here please!" Almost instantly, the owner handed them their ordered meals. The 3 kunoichi broke their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Oi! Sakura! Ino! Hinata!" Shizune popped from behind them.

"Ohayo Shizune!" The three of them said, turning around to meet her.

"So Sakura, Ino, what was all the commosion in Tsunade sama's office?" she asked. The two immediately froze, muttering.

"A-anou... w-we asked her... uhh..." Both of their brains fried up. Hinata had a question mark above her head, her eyes shyly looking towards the stoned kunoichi. Naruto... wasn't paying attention. Shizune chuckled.

"Don't answer that. I'll ask her later. Sayonara!" She walked off a bit too quickly... but the three didn't notice and resumed on with their meals. Shizune turned into an empty alley and sighed helplessly.

"Tsunade sama, was it really necessary to spike their ramen bowls with the potion?" she groaned. The Godaime popped in front of her, giggling mischievously.

"Hai hai. They did it to Naruto, so I'm doing it to them. I'm surprised Naruto didn't notice me." Shizune nodded, agreeing with her.

"True true... but I have a bad feeling about this. Did you also spike Hinata's ramen?"

"... I think so."

"NANI?!?! WHY?!?!"

"... Because. I wanted to."

"Do you know what's going to happen, Tsunade sama?! What if Hiashi sama asks her a question and she replies the wrong answer?!"

"You worry too much, Shizune. Hinata's too innocent."

"But she's shy. And that truth potion make reveal her dark side."

"... SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

... Owari for now.

Muahaha.

Review?

-Mizuki Natsumi


	2. Chapter 2

... I was on a looong hiatus.

Few characters might be OOC.

If you need the translations, they're at the bottom.

I decided that this story will have multiple couplings, not just NaruHina.

The truth potion wears off after Shikamaru and Ino's little mishap...

Because Tsunade has other things planned for them.

**Vacation**

**Chapter 2: Notice**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

Hyuuga Hinata opened her eyes to be greeted by a warm ray of bright sunshine one morning the day after Ichiraku. Sitting up in her bed, her head pulsed suddenly. _'W-why does my head hurt so much...?' _ she thought. Trying to put it aside, the pain subsided and the heiress continued on with her normal morning. Opening her door and shutting it behind her softly, careful not to wake up the others. A feeling of uneasiness lingered in her mind since the pulse. She felt somewhat... different. But why? Her time of month has passed already... and she wasn't stressed about anything. Not nervous about anything either except for her long-time crush. Hinata sighed lightly and made her way through the puzzling hallways in the Hyuuga Manor... more like a maze to anyone that wasn't part of the family. She easily navigated through the hallways and became lost in her thoughts about various things. Like if she will get a very dangerous mission today or seeing Naruto... thinking about his name made her cheeks colored a pink hue. His blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, his undying passion of being the 6th Hokage, his stubborn perserverence... she liked everything about him. Almost everyone that knew about this ((which was practically the whole damn village might I add)) couldn't see why someone so sweet and innocent like Hinata would fall for an idiotic simple-minded shinobi like Naruto. But putting his stupidity aside, a few would think they'd look good together if the young Kyuubi would realize her damn affections which have been the same since their academy days. You, the reader, know that would sum up to... oh I don't know, 3 years since then?! 

"Naruto..." she uttered. Taking a few steps more, she found her face planted. Her hands fell to someone's arms. 

"Hinata sama..." Oh shit. Neji. Hinata immediately knew recognized the voice and removed her face from his chest and took a few steps back, blushing madly and bowing her head.

"G-gomen nesai Neji nii-san! I-it was a complete accident, I-i was l-lost in thought..."

"Hn. It's alright. Thinking about Uzumaki?"

"Hai." Neji's eyebrows rose slightly. Hinata covered her mouth with a small hand. _'... Did she just say she was thinking about Uzumaki without hesitation or embarassment...? Either my senses are deceiving me or something is wrong.' _

"... Nani?"

"NANI!! P-pretend you didn't hear t-that!!" 

"... Hai." The blue haired girl gave a sigh of relief, her cheeks a bit rosy. _'W-what happened to me there for a second?'_ She exited the manor saving herself anymore humiliation. 

**-Yamanaka Residence-**

"INO!!" 

"WAIT DAMMIT I'M COMING!!" A frustrating blonde was up in her room, brushing her hair after her rude awakening from her mother constantly yelling her name. Putting the brush aside and grabbed a hairtie, gathering her hair behind her back and put it into a ponytail that nestled on the crown of her head, letting her bangs fall to the side of her face. Giving a wink to the mirror admiring her good looks she went downstairs where the flower shop was. Her eyes saw countless flowers, a bored boy at the doorway and her mother looking annoyed as hell. 

"It's about time." Shikamaru and her mother said in monotone unison.

"Sor-ry. Don't people have patience these days?" Ino scoffed.

"YOU WERE IN YOUR ROOM FOR LIKE A DAMN HOUR!!" Her mother yelled, wanting to choke someone. 

"... Shika-kunnn where are we going today?" Now her mother was radiating an ominous aura. The two ignored it and the shadow user sighed.

"I don't care. Planning's troublesome. I'll go cloud watching..."

"But that's boring!!"

"Troublesome woman."

"URUSEI!! Now... let's go find Chouji!!"

"... Iie." 

"B-but why? Y-you're not gonna hang out with that sand girl are you?! She's such a bitch!"

"What the hell?! I haven't seen her since when we went out on that troublesome mission to get the Uchiha back here in Konoha!"

"..."

"Troublesome."

"Urusei. Now you're going with me or else."

"Or else what?" And there begun the staring contest. Ino's mother had long lost her anger and was now looking at the two boredly, her head resting on her perched hand. 

"You two lovebirds shut up and go find Chouji."

"MOTHER!!" Blue eyes met... bored eyes. Blue eyes looking up and down, black eyes... staying and... staring.

"Damn he's hot..." Ino uttered out loud. A moment of silence... and wide eyes from the three people. 

_'... WHAT THE HELL?!' _the three thought. 

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked, his voice suddenly reaching a few octaves higher. Was she talking about him? She was staring right at him while she said that. Scary...

"I-i-i-i-i-i meant he was hot!!" Her eyes darted around and pointed to the first guy she saw. Who was it you asked? ... Their other teammate, Akimichi Chouji, with wide eyes and replaying her last words in his mind several times.

"... You think I'm hot, Ino?" Chouji asked. Ino so wanted to barf right now. Her eyebrow twitched madly. Shikamaru smirked. Ino's mother grinned wildly.

"Heh. Well Ino likes you. Nice going." he said. Now if you thought Ino's mother's murderous aura was scary... Ino's was even worse. 

"I'll go to your funeral, don't worry." Her mother said quickly as she left the shop, leaving the three long-time teammates to themselves. _' Damn you. Damn you Ino's mom. Damn you dammit!!'_The doomed men were... now condemned by Ino's wrath... She yelled in frustration... the whole huge ass village of Konoha heard it even!! And what followed that were the screams and yells of two poor, poor teammates... ahh. T-T

**-Konoha Hospital-**

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune yelled. No response from a sleeping form on a bed. It was now 11 in the morning ((During the same time Ino's wrath came upon certain someones...)), and our young cherry blossom had a late night on a job. Tsunade was making some rounds around the hospital out of boredom and peeked her head in the room the two wear in.

"Shizune, what's wrong?"

"Sakura won't wake up."

"Hm? Isn't Sakura a light sleeper?"

"Hai... Did you mistake the truth potion for a sleeping one?"

"Why would I, the number one-"

"Never mind." Shizune cut her flowery-long-enough-to-make-anyone-go-to-sleep-speech. 

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled a screechingly loud voice. ((... Hint hint.)) Sakura lept out and landed face first... on the cold hard grounds. Ouch. 

"S-sakura chan!! Daijoubu?!" ((means are you alright?))

"Nani...? Truth potion...?" uttered a small voice. Shizune and Tsunade turned around and saw Sakura, rubbing one of her eyes and yawning lightly. _'Oh shit. She heard us.'_ they thought.

"We just sent a ninja to a mission that involved the truth potion that's all." Tsunade replied calmly.

"... and the mistaking for a sleeping one?" 

"Anou... I noticed one of the sleeping potions were gone also, so I asked Tsunade sama if she mistook and switched them by mistake. But she didn't so... yeah..." Nice save Shizune.

"... Alright... OH CRAP I OVERSLEPT!!" And with that, she shot up and straightened out herself. Right when she was about to charge out, Shizune patted her shoulder. 

"Sakura chan, you do realize you have the day off today."

"But I overslept... don't I have to make it up?"

"Well yes but not at the moment. Besides, Tsunade sama will understand... right?" The apprentice turned her head and glared at the Godaime, while all she got in return was a chuckle.

"Hai hai. Now change and run along now."

"Yatta! Arigatou!" Beaming a smile she left, leaving the two. Silence...

"... Damn I need some sake."

"... Iie. Too early for sake." 

"SHIZUNE!!"

"... NO SAKE!! I hid them anyway."

"NANI?! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"... Eheh..." Wild goose chase begins, sake being the prize. Oh my. (( OOC? Eheh...))

**-Around 2 o clock...-**

The Rookie 9 were gathered at their usual hangout, Ichiraku. A usual day for them if they didn't have a mission. Naruto chowing down, Hinata staring, Sakura and Ino gossiping, Sasuke ... bored. Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting next to each other groaning and their bruises and bumps throbbing. Wow. For once Chouji doesn't have any food, nor comfort food!! One step closer to the apocolypse...

"Oh my god, NO WAY! She was wearing that?!" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and she totally looked like a slut."

"Hey I have that outfit!!"

"... Same thing for you."

"... Are you calling me a slut, billboard brow?!"

"Well maybe I am Ino piggy."

"URUSEI!!" And there begins the choke fest between the two kunoichi. But everyone seemed to be used to it and so ignored their screams, yanks of hair pulling and etc. 

"Hey! It's been a while, ne?" Yelled a voice. All eyes became diverted to four familiar people, even Naruto's (( LE GASP! XD)). Their eyes fell upon four people. Two weird and idiotic green spandex wearing dudes, a girl with panda buns and chinese-like attire and the Hyuuga Prodigy. Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. 

"TENTEN!" The two once arguing girls suddenly forgot about their fight and glomped the weapons mistress. Hinata gave a simple yet modest nod to them. All the other people just went back to what they were doing. 

"YOSH! MINNA-SAN! LET'S HAVE AN ENERGETIC YOUTHFUL DAY TODAY!" The mini green dude yelled punching the air hyperactively.

"YOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT LEE WE SHALL LIVE A YOUTHFUL DAY TODAY! MY GOD YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH THAT I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL!" ... And Lee and Gai began their 'youthful' conversation which the authoress will not describe because if she types the 'y' word one more time she will punch the computer and begin her fearsome rage. Anyhoo, there came a poof of smoke. Who emerged from it you asked? The female jounin and Hinata, Kiba and Shino's sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Ohayo!" 

"Ohayo Kurenai sama!" Everyone... well, mostly everyone replied back. ((... Sasuke, Neji and the bruiseduppracticallyhalfdeadpersons))

"Tsunade sama wants you all to gather in her office right now, so follow me, all right?" Everyone nodded... except for Naruto. 

"Nani?! Right now?! But I'm still eating!!"

"Naruto you eat this 24/7. Now let's go or I'll make you." Sakura warned and poofed off. Reluctantly he made a sign and was about to disappear like magic until someone pulled his shirt collar. He turned around and saw the owner of the little ramen place and his veins on his heads were twitching madly... and the ramen bill was rather... huge. Oh man. Naruto didn't bring money. Why? Sakura said she'd pay for it. But she didn't leave money!! OH MY GOD!!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! SAKURA CHAN YOU LIEEEEEEEEEE!!" D:

**-Hokage's Office-**

About 10 minutes later Naruto's 'nuuuu!' scream rang throughout Konoha, Tsunade nearly went mad. Her eyebrow twitched wildly and calmed down as she took a deep breath.

"Now that Naruto's little charade is done for, I can now continue on. The reason I called you here is because... well, you are all skilled jounin and Anbu officers, right?" They nodded in agreement. "Right. I think all of you should take a little vacation. A week off. I have reserved a little onsen place near Suna, and I hear it's quite refreshing. I know some of you might not approve of going to an onsen, but I won't take no for an answer. A vacation would do you some good." Sakura and Ino's eyes glimmered. All the other smiled and nodded, while others reluctantly nodded as well. 

"All right! Sakura, you will inform Naruto the news. Maybe the ramen owner will be happy for a change. Your vacation begins tomorrow, so get a good night's rest and go pack up your things!" The pink kunoichi eagerly shook her head and ran off to find her simple-minded teammate. Our little Uchiha chicken-butt head had already left once the Godaime ended her announcement. Lee and Gai were jumping around and saying random stuff. Tenten smiled and was trying to relieve Neji from his misery of being stuck with a bunch of idiots. Ino dragged her still half dead teammates out of the area.

Once everyone had left, Tsunade snickered evilly. Shizune watched nearby and sighed helplessly.

"Oh Kami sama. Sakura and Ino should've never came to Tsunade sama..."

Owari for now.

And by the way

**urusei means "shut up."**

**Minna san means "everyone"**

**yatta means "yay!"**

**Kami sama means "God" or "Lord"**

**and hanasei means "let me go!"**

**Preview.**

Chapter 3: Little Dirty-Minded Perverts.

"Oh my god... they look so. damn. hot." Kiba whispered and covered his nose. His little beaded eyes poked through a tiny hole, getting a view of the four kunoichi's naked bodies covered in a mere white towel.

"Inuzuka. If you're lusting over my cousin, teammate, or any of them, I will-" Neji made deadly, ominous and murderous threats and glares at dog-boy, who backed down into a wittle chibi scared of his wrath... the authoress squeals in delight imaging chibi Neji scaring chibi Kiba. Kawaii!!

"Why are you so quick to defend them, huh Neji?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Humans who are indecent and willingly peek in women's baths are perverts, scum. I for one won't tolerate it."

"You're not the owner of this onsen."

"True. But would you rather let the kunoichi rip you apart, or shall I?"

"I DID NOTHING TO YOU, YOU DAMN HYUUGA BASTARD! DATTEBAYO!"

".. And besides. Neji could use his byakugan to peep in at them..." Kiba uttered to himself. Neji obviously picked it up and glared at him murderously.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, when you use the byakugan while you're out training with that Tenten girl, how do we know you're not looking at her naked body?"

"Yeah... Kiba has a point. So what's your answer, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"..."

**End Preview.**

**Muahaha. Review. **

**Warning. Next chapter might have Neji bashing. And maybe Sakura bashing also.**

**So review for the next chappie!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**... Or however you spell it.**

**-Natsumi Mizuki**


End file.
